Megaman X: MassiMariCinna
Megaman X: MassMariCinna is a cover-based third-person shooter where the main protagonists are Massimo, Marino, and Cinnamon of Megaman X: Command Mission for the Playstation 2. In this game, more of the three characters' pasts are revealed, as they battle Dr. Sinclere. They also wield regular guns instead of an axe and mace for Massimo, twin-daggers for Marino, and other melee weapons for Cinnamon. = Story = In the year 21XX, after the events of Command Mission and X8, Massimo, Marino, Cinnamon, and Cinnamon's father Dr. Gaudille, join the Maverick Hunters for various reasons. Three of them joined it to make a difference in the world, while one of them, Marino, joined the organization to protect and care for her friend, Cinnamon. When the Maverick Hunters received a call that a reploid-builder, Dr. Sinclere, resurrected three reploids from Massimo, Marino, and Cinnamon's respective pasts, including the original Massimo, Marino's former crime-partner Stratofski, and Cinnamon's older sister Sugar, and is plotting on using them and eight mavericks to take-over the world, the organization deploys Massimo, Marino, and Cinnamon to stop Dr. Sinclere and his maverick army. After defeating the eight mavericks, they would head to Dr. Sinclere's fortress to fight him and the three reploids, and from there the three Maverick Hunters' pasts were revealed. The new Massimo's real name was Maxwell, and before he was a Resistance fighter that took over the original Massimo's name and armor, he was a construction-reploid. Meanwhile, Marino and Stratofski were originally built by a petty-thief to steal the world's rarest valuables for him, until their creator was arrested and Stratofski died to protect Marino, leaving her alone to continue her crime-spree. That was, however, until Marino saved Cinnamon during the events of Command Mission, and traded in her life of crime for the life of the Maverick Hunter, to be with Cinnamon. As for Cinnamon, her older sister Sugar was a prototype force-metal builder, until she went maverick upon first-activation, forcing Dr. Gaudille to destroy her and build Cinnamon. Resurrected by Dr. Sinclere along with the original Massimo and Stratofski, Sugar vowed to exact revenge on Dr. Gaudille for discarding her and replacing her with her younger-sister, Cinnamon. The heroes would fight the three reploids from their pasts, ending with Dr. Sinclere, who'd transfer his mind inside a large, powerful machine that the three would destroy. As they win and escape the crumbling fortress, the three realize that even without those three reploids from their pasts, they still have their bond with each other, similar to X and Zero's. As long as they're together, no amount of mavericks can stop them. = Gameplay = Rather than play as a side-scrolling platformer, Megaman X: MassiMariCinna is a cover-based, over-the-shoulder third-person shooter in the vein of Gears of War and Mass Effect. Each of the three playable characters have their own strengths, weaknesses, and load-out. Massimo wields shotguns, auto-rifles, and launchers and possesses the highest strength and endurance of the three protagonists. Meanwhile, Marino wields sniper-rifles, pistols, and submachine-guns, and can use a cloaking-device to turn invisible. As for Cinnamon, she can heal herself and allies and use electronic gadgets as well as pistols and submachine-guns to defend herself. However, some of the original Megaman elements remain despite a difference in genre. The player picks one of eight stages in any order, fighting waves of enemies ending with a maverick boss. Once the boss is defeated, Massimo, Marino, and Cinnamon earn the boss's power to use against other enemies and bosses. Each boss is weak against other bosses' powers, and when all eight bosses are defeated, the player goes through a small collection of Dr. Sinclere fortress stages, each ending with a maverick boss from the main protagonists' pasts, followed by the eight maverick bosses again, and then Dr. Sinclere himself. The maverick bosses include: *Grill Roadrunner, the fire-maverick *Cryo Orca, the ice-maverick *Zapper Eel, the electric-maverick *Hurricane Albatross, the wind-maverick *Quake Mole, the earth-maverick *Geyser Dolphin, the water-maverick *Katana Hare, the blade-maverick *Demo Stegosaurus, the explosives-maverick